


Drunk Undercover

by stayingwhelmed



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayingwhelmed/pseuds/stayingwhelmed
Summary: “Robin, I have a problem.”“It’s Dick here, remember?”Robin turned to face the only person who would be calling him by his vigilante name at this nightclub. She giggled, and Robin took an inadvertent step back. Raven never giggled.“I don’t… I don’t get why you let people call you that. I mean, you’re baaasically a celebrity; do you know how many people must make fun of your name every day?”Robin squinted at her. “Are you…?”“Oh yeah, I’ve got a problem.” Raven frowned. “Did I tell you that already? I’m drunk.”





	Drunk Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> written for robrae week 2018

“Robin, I have a problem.”

“It’s Dick here, remember?”

Robin turned to face the only person who would be calling him by his vigilante name at this nightclub. She giggled, and Robin took an inadvertent step back. Raven _never_ giggled.

“I don’t… I don’t get why you let people call you that. I mean, you’re baaasically a celebrity; do you know how many people must make fun of your name every day?”

Robin squinted at her. “Are you…?”

“Oh yeah, I’ve got a problem.” Raven frowned. “Did I tell you that already? I’m drunk.”

“I wasn’t aware half-demons could  _get_  drunk.”

“Me neither! I thought my magic—”

“Shh!” Robin glanced around. Thankfully, the music was loud enough that nobody seemed to have overheard Raven’s near-shout.

“ _Sorry._ ” Her whisper-yell wasn’t much better, but Robin decided he’d take what he could get. “I thought my magic or healing abilities would negate the effects, buuuuut nope.”

“How did you even get alcohol?”

“Oh, come on, Robin-Dick, don’t be so naive. Do you really think they card here?”

Robin resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. When he’d first found out that a suspect he was following frequented Club Essence, he’d known that he would have to use his connection to billionaire pain-in-his-ass Bruce Wayne to gain entry. As Raven was the only one who knew his civilian identity, Robin had figured she was the best to bring along. (The team had temporarily banned him from taking solo missions after the debacle that had originally forced Raven to enter his mind.)

Cy had given Raven a modified version of the rings that he used to appear fully human. It had darkened her hair from violet to black and changed her skin tone to match Cyborg’s, but that hadn’t fazed Robin. No, it was seeing Raven in a dress and heels that was… jarring. For a superhero team that lived together, the Titans rarely saw each other out of uniform. For Cyborg, the reason was self-explanatory. Beast Boy and Star simply seemed content to wear iterations of the same outfit every day. For Robin himself, it was a form of protection. Plus, it made wearing the mask 24/7 seem more natural. And he knew that Raven wore her uniform—in particular, her cloak—like armor, too. He’d actually been a bit concerned that the absence of her cloak would make Raven stand out when she amplified her attitude for defense.

But it turned out that he’d been worried for nothing. Raven was, apparently, a very good actor when she chose to be. She’d flirted with sleazy guys with no problem, blending in with other spoiled rich teenagers with ease while they waited for Robin’s suspect to appear. She’d been doing so well. Of  _course_  something had to go wrong.

“So… yeah,” Raven was saying. Drunk Raven was a rambler. “I just kept drinking to stall conversation, and then I started to start to enjoy the buzzzzzzzzz, and I thought I would be fine, but now the room is sorta spinning and I don’t think anyone else has noticed so I must be… ine-breviated.”

“Inebriated?”

“Hey. No picking on me right now or I’ll throw up on you.”

Robin shook his head, fighting a smile. “Okay, we’re going home.”

“Whaaaat? No, I’m fiiiine,” Raven protested, floating a foot above the ground. Robin yanked her back down.

“You’re not. Case in point. We’re not going to be a very effective team right now anyway, with you unable to focus.”

“And you worrying about me, worrywart?”

“Don’t be like that. You’re starting to act like Beast Boy,” Robin said, smirking when Raven made a face. “Are you clearheaded enough to get us back to the Tower, at least?”

“Yeahhh, yeah, no problem.”

Robin watched her doubtfully, but he led them into a corner where nobody would notice her portal. Or at least, anyone in this drunken corner who saw would chalk it up to a hallucination.

Of course, Raven teleported them right into the middle of a busy road. Tires squealed, headlights blinded, horns blared, and Robin had to drag his friend to the sidewalk.

“Honk you too!” Raven shouted after the cars. Then she looked around, laughing almost maniacally. “Heeeeeey, this isn’t the Tower. Oops.”

Robin sighed. “I’ll call a cab.”

Approximately four and a half minutes later, a sleek black luxury car pulled up to the curb.

“That’s not a—” Raven broke off with a hiccup.

A man in a suit emerged from the car to open the door for them.

“It’s a driver I trust. Come on.” Robin half-nudged, half-carried Raven into the back. Which was more difficult than it sounded because she began levitating just as they crossed the two feet to the car. Robin slipped the driver a generous early tip, giving him instructions to drop them off at a convenience store about a block away from the bridge to Titans Tower.

Once they were settled, Raven immediately slumped over to lay her head on Robin’s lap. She almost never voluntarily touched other people. His cheeks warmed, but he kept it together enough to slip off his jacket, folding it into a makeshift pillow.

“What a gentleman,” Raven said with enough sarcasm to sound like herself. But there was a teasing note in her tone that Robin knew she would’ve never let leak into her voice if she had been sober. She reached up and poked his nose, which didn’t help him keep his composure.

“Stop that.”

She just giggled. They lapsed into silence, Raven shifting on his lap every so often. They’d turned onto a highway when she spoke up again.

“I’m sorry for fucking up the investigation.”

Robin was surprised to hear genuine regret in her voice.“Hey, it’s fine,” he said with a light chuckle. “Honestly, the rest of us have fucked up enough that it was about time you made some trouble.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that.” Her voice lowered, and Robin had to strain to hear her. “I’ll be getting you all into all sorts of trouble soon enough.” Her fingertips sparked with power, and a lamppost outside their window shattered. The driver must’ve been startled as the car swerved before correcting itself. Robin found himself grasping Raven’s hand.

“What do you mean, Rae?”

She shook her head. Her eyes were wet with tears, but she blinked furiously. “Nothing.”

Her words had been alarming, but Robin didn’t want to press her in this state, so he let it go. He squeezed her hand lightly, and eventually, the quiet hum of the car lulled her to sleep, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

After another couple of minutes, a few grappling hooks, and three security codes, Robin carried Raven into the common room in the Tower. He knew that Raven would blast him into another dimension if she found out he went into her room, so he laid her gently on the couch instead. He tucked a real a pillow beneath her head and located a blanket to drape over her.

Robin stepped back, feeling a fondness for his closest teammate warm his chest. “Goodnight, Raven.” Before he could stop himself, he bent down to press a light kiss to her forehead.

 

\---

 

In the morning, Raven woke to find a note on the coffee table.

_Plasmus escaped. Left with team to deal with it._

_Remind me never to give you access to alcohol again._

_Rest up; I’ll see you later._

_-Robin_

The note was terse, as it always was with Robin, but it brought a smile to her face. And sitting beside the curling slip of paper was a mug of warm herbal tea.

 


End file.
